


Mama Michonne

by WhenKaathalSurvives



Category: Richonne Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Mama - Freeform, Mama Michonne, Mama and Papa Richonne, Michonne Mama Love, Papa, Papa Rick, Parents, Parents Richonne, Richonne - Freeform, Richonne Children, Richonne Family Feels, Richonne Family Time, Richonne Kids, Richonne Love, Richonne Romance, Richonne Sexy Times, Richonne Sweetness, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Sweet Confessions, Sweetness, Trust, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform, richonne family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenKaathalSurvives/pseuds/WhenKaathalSurvives
Summary: Richonne sexiness...Family time...and Rick lets Michonne know just how it is. One shot. Please let me know if I should do a series of one shots/drabbles or if I should just leave them separately - You're welcome to inbox me or leave a comment. Thank You and TaKe CaRe ~*(",)*~





	Mama Michonne

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi Y'll ~*(",)*~ 
> 
> Hope all are well.
> 
> I LoVe Richonne :-) – At least one of my current ships is getting what I want for them. Eternal Love :-)
> 
> Oh and spelling info, where I come from, certain words are spelt differently than in America, etc. For example, we spell colour as such and over there it's spelt as color, or we spell humour like this and over there it's spelt as humor. So please don't think I'm misspelling certain words. It's just an FYI for some of you who didn't already know the reason.
> 
> If you have any drabble/one shot requests, please inbox me or please leave a comment. Thinking about doing a series of one shots/drabbles, not sure though. Please let me know if it's something you would like or if I should just leave them separately.
> 
> If you do read or read and review my story, thank you for taking the time – I appreciate it :-) ~I love concrit and as always, comments are LoVe :-) ~ All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Apologies for the long A/N.  
> Thank You :-)  
> TaKe CaRe & Be SaFe*hugs*  
> WhenKaathalSurvives...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TWD, TWD's characters or TWD's original dialogue if ever used in any of my fanfictions, any recognisable dialogue belongs to its owners, etc. Original characters, original dialogue and original plots/scenarios are my own. No copyright infringement is intended. *This is PURELY for US, the FaNs EnJoYMeNT & EnTeRTaiNMeNT~*(",)*~

* * *

 ~*~*~*~*RMRMRM*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~* RMRMRM *~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*RMRMRM*~*~*~*~

 

Michonne sat on the floor of their Alexandrian home and played with Judith.

She was currently playing 'Peek-a-Boo' with her little one and Judith couldn't get enough.

Yes, her little one.

She'd come to think of Judith as hers because she just loved this adorable baby girl so very, very much.

She felt the same way about Carl.

He was growing into such a strong young man, a gentleman.

A doting brother.

A loyal son.

A trusting friend.

And a son that she thought she would never again have.

They made her heart smile.

They were both such happy children.

Despite it all.

Judith, oblivious to her sad and thunderous entry into this world, always brightened up everyone's days.

Whenever she spent time with Carl and Judith, she always caught Rick looking at her with this strange look on his face.

She couldn't place it.

After all, she'd never been in a situation like this before.

Loving someone else's children so much that her heart burst with love for them.

As if they were her own.

She felt she had no right to those feelings.

But...that was before.

After last night with Rick, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

They talked and shared things neither knew about the other.

Things that happened before The Walking Dead took over their lives...

And about things after it all went to hell...

How it all went down before they met each other...

How it all changed after they got to know each other.

Each telling their story of how the other fell in love with each other.

Rick, ever the gentleman, told her to go first and tell him how she fell in love with him.

Michonne, ever quick on the uptake, told him "Ladies first." And proceeded to tickle him until he was yelling out - just like a lady!

She giggled and raised her brow in question, silently challenging him to try and worm his way out of it.

Rick laughed and slapped her firm ass, watching it jiggle and then thoroughly squeezing it.

With both hands.

And a determined face.

One thing was certain.

Rick was an ass man.

She smiled.

When he could bare to take his eyes off of her fine ass, he informed her that she was lucky he loved her and that was the only reason he would voluntarily go on forth and share his story first.

Of course it had nothing to do with him screeching like a little girl when she tickled him.

She winked at him, then laid her head against his chest and leisurely stroked her fingers down his abs, watching and feeling them contract at her feather light touch.

He then told her in detail, just how and when he knew that she was the woman for him.

The woman of his heart, he'd said.

Thinking back to his words last night, she smiled shyly.

Never did she think she would have found the love of her life when the world around them was collapsing.

Looking back now, she knew they were attracted to each other.

Felt it every time one of his heated gazes landed on her.

Especially on her ass.

Without even looking up at him, she could feel him...

Almost as if he were caressing her with his finger tips...

Mmm, last night...his finger tips were not the only things that were caressing her...

Oh no...last night Rick showed her exactly why he was in charge of things.

Those hands...

Were damn sinful...

The things he did to her...

The places he touched...

She'd never been touched before...

He took his time tasting...

And touching her...

When she closed her eyes...all she could see was his cheeky eyes looking up at her hooded ones, as he ate her out...

Lick by lick...

Fingers thrusting in and out of her...

Stroking fast...

Stroking slow...

While his tongue circled her clit...

Just before gently sucking on it...

Making love to her pussy and guzzling up her juices like it was his fountain of youth...

His touch, tasted her like she was a song long forgotten but a melody only _he_ knew how to play...

Her right hand gripped his hair so tight...

Pulling him in, impossibly closer to her chocolate-y-pink lips...

Her left hand was fisted in the sheets...

Back arching off of the bed...

Michonne kept moaning Rick's name, like a Prayer...

A Prayer he answered over and over again...

When Rick winked at her, she came undone for the 5th time that night.

She closed her eyes at the memory and heat pooled between her thighs.

Michonne needed air because she felt drunk on Rick-induced feels.

She stood up, picked Judith up, kissing her on the forehead before placing her, in her walking ring.

Walked over to the table to get Judith's sippy-cup and handed it to her, still playing 'Peek-a-Boo', only this time with the sippy-cup.

As if summoned, like he could smell her arousal.

The man himself walked in – no strode in with that sexy swagger of his...and orgasm-inducing smile upon that handsome face of his.

That smiled changed into something that could only be considered, deliciously devious and she could just imagine what he was thinking about...

Rick came up behind her and circled his strong arms around her tiny waist, hugging her into him.

She loved it when he did this.

She felt like a woman who was loved, by a man who knew exactly how to do his own special brand of loving.

He snuggled his head into her shoulder and cuddled her.

His left hand moved across her toned stomach and stopped just above her 'v' for victory.

His victory.

Hand splayed out, fingers lightly gripping.

He ran the tip of his nose along her neck while his right hand moved slowly along her ribs, up to her full, soft breasts.

He squeezed and started nibbling her shoulders.

Michonne gasped and let her head fall back onto his chest, her eyes closing.

Just then she realised where she was, and with who.

Her eyes snapped open and she stepped away from him.

He pouted.

Rick-I-Am-The-Man actually pouted.

She inwardly laughed at his cuteness.

"Not in front of Judith." She told him sternly.

Looking up at him with warning eyes.

As if on cue, Judith looked up at Michonne and said...

"Mama?"

And this sweet little girl said it, as if in question, was Michonne was speaking to her just now or her Papa.

Michonne froze.

Rick smiled almost gently, knowingly, as he looked at his baby girl and then at the woman he loved.

Michonne's face was priceless.

He almost laughed at the look on her face but thought better of it.

He needed to feel those soft, sexy thighs of hers wrapped around his head and waist, in a little bit if he could help it.

Rick took Michonne's hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

She looked up at him, having been staring at Judith the entire time.

"It's okay. It's natural for her to call you that. You are all she's ever known. You love her like she's your own. Hell, you love Carl like he's yours too and I know that Carl feels the same way about you."

He expected her question...

"How?"

"Because I heard him teaching Judith to call you 'Mama', every morning after breakfast and every evening after supper."

Michonne looked even more shocked, if that was possible.

"Look," Rick said, "Carl told me that Judith would always know who Lori was and is to them because he would never take that away from her, but that Judith needed to have a loving, normal upbringing. This is exactly what he feels you give Judith and him. Carl told me that he never would have made it without you, caring for him, loving him, even when he was being difficult. He told me this house is a home because you fill it with love, hope, care and life. He said you make us a family."

He could see the tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes.

Eyes that always gave him hope.

Michonne was his strength.

She was his, period.

"Please Michonne, don't freak out. Just accept that my children want to be your children as well."

Those tears that threatened, fell down her cheeks.

She grabbed Judith and cuddled her up in her loving arms, placing soft kisses all over her.

Judith giggled, grabbing Michonne's face in between her chubby little hands and said that precious word again..."Mama, Mama. More Mama."

This adorable little girl loved her.

Michonne kept tickling her with kisses and all the while couldn't stop thinking about Carl and Judith having given her more than she could ever, have given them.

They gave her, her hope back.

Her heart.

Rick looked at them and smiled.

His heart squeezed with the love he felt for Michonne and the woman she is.

The kind of woman, that both, Carl and Judith thought of as their Mother.

The only woman that was capable of opening all of their hearts to love again.

He caught Michonne's eyes and winked, mouthing: "I can't wait to eat you up..."

Michonne blushed.

She said it again, but this time with a slight adjustment...

"Not in front of our kids."

The smile that graced Rick's face at hearing those words from Michonne's mouth, made his heart swell 110 times more than he thought possible.

He took a deep breath before saying what was on his mind.

"I'm never letting you go woman. Never. You better get used to that."

Rick blew her a kiss and winked before walking out of the room.

Leaving Mother and daughter to continue bonding.

* * *

 ~*~*~*~*RMRMRM*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~* RMRMRM *~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*RMRMRM*~*~*~*~

* * *

 


End file.
